By Your Side
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Merasa tidak dibutuhkan dan hanya akan mengganggu keadaan, seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Benarkah? /Akashi-centric
1. When it Begin

_By Your Side © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _._

 _._

 _Time travel / OOC / Akashi x Kisedai (+Kagami) / Akashi-centric_

 _._

 _Merasa tidak dibutuhkan dan hanya akan mengganggu keadaan, seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Benarkah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokyo, 2014._

Akashi menghela napas panjang. Manik ruby-nya menatap sayu para anak buahnya yang tampak asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa mengikutsertakan eksistensi dirinya. Aomine dan Kise yang saling menjambak dan dorong mendorong di tengah lapangan, Kagami yang tertawa puas tanpa berniat melerai, Kuroko yang tidak berhenti menyerukan kata berhenti, Murasakibara yang malah semakin memanasi keadaan, dan Midorima yang berusaha menarik salah satu agar menjauh. Gym semakin riuh ketika tanpa sengaja sikut Aomine menubruk dada Kagami dengan keras, membuat sang alis cabang menghentikan tawanya dan turut mengeroyok Aomine seraya mengumpat. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Midorima yang sedari tadi berusaha menghentikan perkelahian malah ikut terlibat setelah tangan Kise mendarat di wajahnya dengan keras.

Akashi hanya memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan, duduk tenang di _bench_ dengan lembaran berisi menu latihan yang diberikan Momoi tadi. Tidak ada niatan baginya untuk melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi di hampir setiap latihan mereka, walaupun dengan kuasanya sebagai kapten, satu teriakan saja sudah cukup menghentikan aksi konyol nan kekanakan tim basket SMA Teikou itu. Akashi hanya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, itu saja. Sudah menjadi makanan kesehariannya melihat para anggota tim bertengkar main-main di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, perkelahian itu terhenti dengan sendirinya. Bukan karena salah satu dari mereka menang, akan tetapi karena lelah harus beradu mulut dengan tangan dan kaki menyepak sana sini. Perkelahian diakhiri dengan tubuh Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami yang terkapar di lantai gym sedangkan Midorima duduk dengan napas sedikit tersengal serta kening yang berkerut kesal. Kuroko yang berada tak jauh dari Kagami, ditarik tangannya oleh sang cahaya hingga tubuh mungilnya jatuh dan turut menikmati dinginnya lantai gym. Tawa tak terelakkan dari para anggota tim basket naungan Akashi Seijuurou ini. Bahkan Midorima yang notabene _tsundere_ itu terkekeh pelan dan Murasakibara yang terkenal cuek nampak mengulas senyum tipis.

Akashi melihat semua. Canda, tawa, kebahagiaan. Mengalir begitu saja tanpa eksistensi dirinya. Akashi bukannya tidak ingin bergabung, jujur ia ingin ikut merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan bersama teman. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan menjadi penganggu yang merusak momen-momen para anggotanya.

Akashi hanya takut mengacau, itu saja.

"Akashi-kun?" suara lembut Momoi Satsuki —manajer tim basket— menyapa indera rungunya. Gadis dengan rambut sewarna sakura itu duduk disamping sang kapten dan ikut memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. "Tidak ikut bergabung?"

"Tidak."

Momoi tersenyum maklum. "Kau tidak akan menganggu atau merusak, Akashi-kun." bukan Momoi namanya kalau tidak bisa menganalisis keadaan dengan tepat dan akurat.

Akashi menggeleng singkat, manik ruby nya beralih menatap Momoi. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Momoi."

"Dengar, Akashi-kun." Momoi balas menatap sepasang iris merah sang kapten dengan lembut. "Mereka membutuhkanmu."

Hanya dua kata, namun penuh makna. Otak jenius Akashi tentu dapat menangkap maksud perkataan sang manajer. Senyum lembut Momoi seakan menenangkan kegusaran Akashi yang sejujurnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Aku akan memberitahu menu latihan mereka yang baru."

Momoi mengangguk.

Akashi lantas berdiri dan melangkah menuju teman-temannya yang masih bersenda gurau. Genggamannya pada papan jalan berisi kertas sedikit mengerat. Kise adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan sang kapten dan lantas mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Akashicchi!"

Derai tawa berhenti seketika. Semua mata langsung fokus pada sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Menu latihan baru?" tebak Midorima saat menyadari pemuda scarlet itu membawa papan jalan dengan lembaran kertas terjepit disana.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Yah Akashicchi," Kise memanyunkan bibirnya. "Baru datang masa' langsung dikasih menu latihan-ssu? Tidak asyik nih!"

 _Deg_

"Oi Kise!" Aomine —yang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk— menjitak kepala kuning itu dengan cukup keras. "Kau mau menang saat _Winter Cup_ nanti, tidak sih?"

Kise meringis merasakan nyeri pada kepalanya. "Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu yo!_ Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Bercandamu keterlaluan, _baka_ Kise! Harusnya kau menghargai Akashi dan Momoi yang susah-susah menyusun menu latihan agar kita bisa menang di _Winter Cup_ nanti!" Kagami menimpali.

"Tapi benar kata Kise, sih." Aomine menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Kita sedang asyik bercanda dan tiba-tiba Akashi datang membawa menu latihan yang baru, itu cukup menganggu." tambahnya.

 _Mengganggu?_

Akashi merasakan dadanya sedikit nyeri saat mendengarnya.

 _Sebegitu mengganggu kah dirinya?_

" _Ahomine no baka!"_ satu kepalan tangan mendarat di surai biru tua Aomine.

"Oi Kagami!"

"Aomine-kun, kau menyakiti Akashi-kun." Kuroko bersuara.

"Dasar Aomine bodoh. Bisakah kau memilih kata-kata yang lebih baik? Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kata-katamu tadi cukup menyebalkan nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata —yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser sama sekali— dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah.

"Mine-chin bodoh." gumam Murasakibara sambil mengunyah _stick_ pocky.

"Hei, bukan cuma aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kise juga!" Aomine berusaha membela dirinya dan menunjuk Kise sebagai tumbal.

"Eehhhh? Kok aku?"

"Kau juga tadi bilang kalau kedatangan Akashi itu mengganggu kan?"

"Mou! Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau Akashicchi itu mengganggu, ssu!"

"Sudahlah," sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih besar, Akashi melerai. Disodorkannya papan jalan Momoi pada Midorima yang diterima dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Midorima yang akan memberitahu menu latihan kita semua. Aku lupa jika setelah ini aku ada urusan. Kuserahkan padamu, Midorima." Akashi melempar senyum tipis. "Aku permisi." dan sepasang tungkai itu melangkah cepat membawa sang pemilik menjauh dari area lapangan.

"Eehhh? Akashicchi mau kemanaa?" Kise berteriak, berusaha menghentikan langkah Akashi. Namun hanya debuman pintu ditutup yang menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Hening.

"Akashi-kun?" Momoi menatap sang kapten yang keluar gym dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2017_

Kuroko meletakkan bunga di atas batu lalu mulai menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa. Selepas berdoa, tangan pucatnya terulur dan mengusap perlahan batu di depannya dengan sendu.

"Aku rindu.. Sangat rindu."

Hening. Hanya desau angin musim gugur yang menjawab monolog Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi?"

Suara yang familiar membuat Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati teman satu SMA-nya dulu juga datang dengan sebuket lily di tangan. Kise Ryouta.

"Ah, Kise-kun." Kuroko sedikit menyingkir dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu melakukan hal sama yang Kuroko lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

Selepas Kise berdoa dan mengusap lembut sisi nisan seseorang yang amat mereka kenal, pemuda yang identik dengan matahari itu membuka suara lirih, "tidak terasa ya, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko langsung paham apa maksud ucapan setengah-setengah Kise. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku rindu sekali dengannya-ssu. Rindu semua hal tentang dia. Bahkan ketika aku melihat warna yang identik dengannya, aku langsung kepikiran terus."

Kuroko tak menjawab, namun ia mendengarkan dengan penuh.

"Semua yang berhubungan dengan dia masih kuingat jelas. Tawa, marah, senyum, perintah, semuanya. Bahkan.. Bahkan aku masih ingat dengan kejadian itu.. " dan tak ada yang dapat mencegah setetes air mata meluncur di pipi mulus Kise. Bukan air mata buaya yang sering ia keluarkan dulu, namun benar-benar air mata tulus yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Kau tahu, Kurokocchi. Akan kulakukan apapun agar dia bisa kembali bersama kita, walau mustahil sekalipun." Kise beralih menatap Kuroko yang hanya bergeming memandang nisan di depannya. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan berapa-ssu?"

"seratus tiga,

Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko. "T—tapi, memangnya akan berhasil?" pemuda mungil itu bertanya pelan.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba-ssu." tangan Kise menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Walau tidak berhasil sekalipun, setidaknya kita semua sudah mencoba."

 _Seribu burung bangau, apa cukup untuk membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati?_

"Setiap hari aku berdoa, agar keajaiban datang pada kita. Tak masalah walau hanya sehari, atau bahkan satu jam saja, yang penting dia kembali bersama kita."

 _Kasih sayang, rindu, harapan, cinta, membuat mereka rela menyingkirkan akal sehat dan melakukan hal konyol hanya untuk membuat seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi mereka kembali lagi ke dunia._

 _Walau hanya sebentar._

.

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2014_

Akashi merutuk kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Harusnya ia bersikap biasa saja dan menelan semua keluhan anggotanya _seperti yang biasa dilakukan_ dan tidak usah sok-sok an keluar gym karena ngambek _._ Sekarang, ia harus apa? Tidak mungkin pulang, toh tas nya masih di gym. Seragam basket masih menempel di tubuhnya, belum sempat diganti. Ponsel dan uang sialnya berada di saku tas, tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk pulang tanpa salah satu dari kedua barang tersebut. Jalan kaki? _Hell,_ rumahnya terlampau jauh untuk ditempuh hanya dengan mengandalkan kedua kaki. Balik lagi ke gym? _No,_ harga dirinya dipertaruhkan disini. Walau sebenarnya Akashi sudah merasa bahwa harga dirinya akan anjlok setelah acara ngambek-ngambekan ini.

Kepalanya masih terngiang akan ucapan Kise dan Aomine tadi di gym. Terus berputar dan tidak mau berhenti.

 _"Baru datang masa' langsung dikasih menu latihan-ssu? Tidak asyik nih!"_

 _"Kita sedang asyik bercanda dan tiba-tiba Akashi datang membawa menu latihan yang baru, itu cukup menganggu."_

Mengganggu ya?

Makanya Akashi tidak ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya diluar latihan, karena ia _pengganggu_.

Menyedihkan.

Pemuda crimson itu pun berjalan tidak tentu arah. Hanya asal mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawa pergi. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi, hanya menyisakan beberapa anak dan staf yang bertugas membersihkan sekolah. Langkah Akashi membawanya pada lorong sepi yang hampir tidak pernah terjamah. Bukan karena ada cerita mistis yang bersemayam disana, namun karena ujung lorong itu hanya tersimpan gudang dan jalan buntu. Sehingga tidak ada murid yang berminat untuk menjejakkan kaki disana.

Kecuali Akashi Seijuurou.

Entah karena kalut atau tidak punya kerjaan, Akashi memutuskan untuk menghampiri pintu gudang yang terlihat berlapuk dan reyot. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu membuka pintu gudang setelah sebelumnya lirik kanan-kiri, takut ada yang melihat atau apa. Padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dengan sedikit sentakan, pintu itu terbuka perlahan walau harus sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga akibat macet saat didorong.

Gelap. Kesan pertama yang didapat Akashi setelah pemuda itu menjejakkan kaki di dalam gudang. Debu dimana-mana, tentu saja. Pengap dan bau. Dengan bantuan senter berdebu di atas meja yang ternyata masih berfungsi baik, ditelusurinya satu-satu sudut ruangan dengan perlahan.

Jaring laba-laba di sudut atap. Kursi reyot. Meja dengan kaki patah. Papan tulis tidak terpakai. Potongan kayu yang berserakan. Sapu dengan gagang setengah. Debu-debu tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, menyelimuti barang-barang yang tersimpan disana. Tak ada yang menarik, membuat Akashi merasa waktunya terbuang sia-sia walau sebenarnya sudah sia-sia sejak awal. Sepertinya perkataan Kise dan Aomine tadi cukup membuat otaknya konslet.

Saat akan melangkah keluar, cahaya senternya tidak sengaja menyorot sesuatu yang sedikit berkilau dibalik tumpukan buku-buku tidak terpakai dan membuat atensinya segera teralihkan. Langkahnya pun mendekati benda tersebut, dan lantas alisnya mengernyit saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa saat tangannya sudah terulur untuk mengambilnya.

Bola kaca salju.

Tidak habis pikir, mengapa bola kaca bisa berada di gudang sekolah. Diletakkannya senter di atas tumpukan buku tadi dan tangannya mengusap sisi-sisi kaca agar debu yang menempel tidak menghalangi pemandangan dari isi bola tersebut. Selepas kaca tersebut bersih dari debu, Akashi kembali mengernyitkan dahi saat mengetahui bahwa isi dari bola kaca tersebut adalah miniatur seorang pemuda chibi berambut merah yang nampak sedih. Posisinya terduduk dengan kepala menunduk.

Kenapa boneka ini seperti refleksi dirinya saat ini?

Sendirian. Menyedihkan. Jangan lupakan warna rambut yang sama.

Siapa pemilik bola kaca salju ini?

Iseng, Akashi menggoyang-goyangkan bola tersebut hingga salju-salju mini mulai bertebaran dan menyelimuti isi bola tersebut. Sebenarnya indah, namun keadaan miniatur pemuda itu tidak merefleksikan keindahan di sekelilingnya. Akashi bahkan bisa merasakan suram dari boneka tersebut. Mungkin karena sekilas mereka nampak serupa.

Pemuda scarlet itu duduk di lantai, tidak peduli bahwa lantai teramat kotor dan akan menodai celana yang ia pakai. Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat bola kaca itu hingga salju hampir berhenti bergerak. Seakan tidak ingin berhenti, Akashi menggoyangkannya lagi benda di tangannya agar salju-salju mini tersebut kembali tampak.

Indah.

Namun suram.

Mungkin karena terlalu larut melihat bola kaca di tangannya, Akashi mulai merasa matanya memberat. Ia memejamkan mata. Sebentar saja, tidak masalah kan?

Rasanya Akashi hanya memejamkan mata beberapa detik saja, sebelum iris ruby nya kembali tampak. Merasa bahwa udara semakin pengap, Akashi pun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. Bola kaca ia simpan, dimasukkan dalam kantong celana. Lekas Akashi melangkah keluar gudang.

Bias mentari sore sudah menginvasi langit ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan lorong. Sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi, barangkali teman-temannya sudah pulang semua. Tak ada salahnya menghampiri gym dan mengambil tas yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2017_

"Sudah terkumpul berapa-ssu?"

"Genap seribu, Ki-chan!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Apakah dia akan kembali?"

"Jangan bercanda. Orang mati tidak akan hidup lagi, nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi memangnya tidak kangen-ssu?"

"Semua pasti merindukan dia, Kise bodoh. Tidak ada yang tidak merindukan dia."

"Nah."

"Lalu mau diapakan kertas-kertas ini?"

"Eh? Entahlah-ssu."

"Dasar Ki-chan / Kise-chin / Kise / Kise-kun bodoh."

 _"Hidoi-ssu!"_

.

.

.

 _Tokyo, 20xx_

Hari ini memang hari sial. Akashi tidak menemukan tas-nya sama sekali, bahkan setelah ia hampir satu jam berkeliling gym hanya untuk mencari keberadaan benda tersebut. Belum lagi saat berada di ruang ganti, lokernya sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka seakan loker itu sudah beralih fungsi bukan menjadi miliknya lagi. Ini teman-temannya pada berkomplot atau bagaimana, sih? Terpaksa Akashi pulang berjalan kaki, lengkap dengan seragam basket yang masih menempel menyisakan satu-satunya barang yang ia punya. Jangan lupakan juga bola kaca salju yang ia temukan di gudang tadi. Mana sekarang sudah hampir malam, waktu sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur pula. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Sial sekali.

Kendaraan lalu lalang, manusia di sisi-sisi jalan, lampu-lampu yang mulai menyala satu persatu. Tokyo memang tidak pernah mati. Disinilah Akashi sekarang, luntang-lantung seperti siswa habis melarikan diri dari rumah hanya bermodalkan bola kaca dan seragam basket. Dingin yang menyapa tengkuk membuat pemuda scarlet itu mengeratkan lengan, mulai gemetar dengan angin musim gugur yang mulai mengganas. Uap mulai menguar dari embusan napas dan mulut yang terbuka-tertutup. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Masa bodo bila sesampainya dia di rumah dalam keadaan pucat karena kedinginan.

Catatan mental : Tidak usah sok-sok ngambek lagi. Jadinya menyusahkan diri sendiri.

Di tengah padatnya manusia lalu lalang, iris ruby Akashi menangkap sesosok pemuda hijau dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung. Dilengkapi sweater dan syal, pemuda tinggi itu nampak menenteng tas karton yang entah apa isinya. Gurat wajah serius yang Akashi kenal walau anehnya sekilas nampak asing. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Midorima Shintarou.

Masa bodo dengan kelakuannya tadi sore, Akashi merasa terselamatkan. Midorima pasti bersedia meminjamkan beberapa yen untuk dirinya pulang, atau minimal _handphone._ Dengan langkah tergesa, Akashi mulai menghampiri sang wakil kapten dan mulai berseru,

"Midorima!"

Sosok Midorima mematung. Namun Akashi tidak menyadarinya dan tetap melangkah cepat menuju pemuda maniak Oha-Asa tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan Midorima, Akashi langsung menyerocos tanpa menyadari bahwa raut wajah Midorima terlihat sangat aneh dan tidak terbaca.

"Lupakan soal yang tadi di gym. Sekarang aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Pinjamkan aku—"

 _Brak!_

Tas karton yang ditenteng Midorima terjatuh hingga isinya berserakan. Akashi mengernyit.

"Midori—"

"A.. Aka... Akashi?"

"Eh?"

Akashi mendongak —entah mengapa ia merasa aneh, Midorima yang diingatnya terakhir kali tidak setinggi ini— dan mendapati raut tidak terbaca sang pemuda hijau. Antara terkejut, syok, tidak percaya, dan.. rindu? Gurat wajah Midorima terlihat lebih tegas dan dewasa, seakan ia bukanlah lagi sosok bocah SMA.

"I—Ini benar-benar kau, A—Akashi?" tangan Midorima terulur, menyentuh pipi dingin sang kapten Teikou dengan sirat ekspresi tak percaya dan kilasan sendu di mata yang entah mengapa membuat Akashi merasa sesak.

"Tentu saja aku Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau kenapa sih, aneh sekali? Memangnya kau pikir aku sia—" dan lanjutan ucapan itu harus tertelan kembali tatkala Midorima menarik dirinya dan memeluk Akashi dengan erat, sangat erat. Seakan menyampaikan segala rindu yang tertahan dengan sesak yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Akashi.. Akashi Seijuurou.. Sei.." Midorima meracau dan Akashi semakin tidak mengerti. Pelukan Midorima tak kunjung mengendur namun malah semakin mengerat, seakan takut jika semua hanya fantasi belaka dan sosok Akashi akan menghilang dalam hitungan detik ketika pelukan itu terlepas. Pemuda scarlet itu bisa mendengar gumaman tak jelas Midorima yang semakin membuatnya tak paham. Pandangan aneh orang-orang nyatanya tak membuat sang wakil bergeming dari posisinya.

"Terkabul.. _Kami-sama_.. Terima kasih.. Mimpi.. Rindu.. Akashi.."

Midorima kenapa, sih?

"Midorima.. Lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Sang pemuda melepas pelukannya namun tangannya mencengkram bahu Akashi. Hanya tatapan aneh yang Akashi berikan dan tatapan dalam penuh misteri dari Midorima.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi —tidak untuk saat ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kepalamu habis terbentur apa hingga kau sangat aneh hari ini, Midorima. Yang penting, lebih baik kita menyingkir dulu sekarang. Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan lagi aku sangat kedinginan."

Midorima baru sadar jika Akashi hanya memakai seragam basket dan terlihat menggigil serta gemetaran, belum lagi wajahnya yang memucat. Lantas Midorima merapikan barangnya yang tercecer di jalan, lalu melepas sweater dan menangkupnya di tubuh mungil Akashi—membuat pemuda merah itu terlihat tenggelam dibalik sweater kebesaran Midorima— lalu menarik sang kapten pergi.

Menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Secangkir teh dengan uap mengepul serta sweater kebesaran Midorima cukup membuat Akashi merasa hidup kembali. Walau fokus pemuda scarlet itu tertuju pada teh yang disesapnya, namun ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sedari tadi Midorima tidak berhenti menatap lekat dirinya. Pemuda hijau itu hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia kedinginan, namun tetap ikut menyesap teh buatannya dengan emerald yang tak lepas dari sosok Akashi.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan setengah isi teh, Akashi meletakkan cangkir di meja dan mulai memandang intens Midorima. "Jelaskan, mengapa kau sangat aneh hari ini."

Midorima bergeming. Manik hijaunya hanya menatap Akashi tanpa ada niatan membuka mulut. Kilat di matanya jelas menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Midorima?"

"Akashi.." Midorima membuka mulut, namun terlihat ragu. Akashi memberi kode agar wakilnya ini melanjutkan. "A.. Apa aku gila?"

"Hah?"

Harusnya Akashi yang gila sekarang.

"M—maksudku, apa k—kau nyata?"

Tuh kan. "Kalau maksudmu nyata untuk menendang kepalamu, iya." pemuda crimson itu menghela napas.

"Lalu kau apa? Hantu?"

"Astaga Midorima, jangan gila." Akashi frustrasi. "Kepalamu terbentur bola basket? Padahal tadi siang kau masih baik-baik saja."

Kini giliran Midorima yang mengernyit. "Tadi siang?"

"Kau amnesia atau bagaimana?" jangan salahkan Akashi kalau sebentar lagi ia meledak. "Tadi. Siang. Di gym. Kau masih normal. Bahkan kau bertengkar dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami. Lalu aku memberimu menu latihan yang baru. Ingat?"

Midorima diam.

"Aku rasa aku yang gila." Akashi menghempaskan diri ke bantalan sofa di belakangnya.

"Akashi.. Pakaianmu?"

"Aku belum sempat menggantinya." nada jengkel terselip di dalamnya. "Kau dan yang lain seenaknya meninggalkanku sendirian di sekolah —walau kuakui aku juga salah. Saat aku kembali ke gym, tas-ku hilang dan loker-ku juga tidak bisa dibuka. Konspirasi apa yang kalian mainkan, hah?"

Midorima diam lagi.

"Kau bisu atau tuli, Mi-do-ri-ma?" Akashi semakin jengkel.

"Mau ganti dengan pakaianku?" Midorima malah bertanya random.

"Tidak usah. Kembalikan saja tas-ku dan biarkan aku pulang. Kau membuatku semakin tidak waras."

"Pulang? Pulang kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahku, bodoh." seumur-umur, Akashi tidak pernah mengumpat. Keluarganya selalu mengajarkan tentang tata krama dan kesopanan karena marga ningrat yang disandangnya. Tapi sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya, Akashi juga memiliki batas kesabaran. Siapa juga yang masih terus sabar jika dihadapkan dengan manusia (gila) satu ini. Pemuda scarlet itu mengurut pelipis pelan.

"Maaf, Midorima."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kau bingung. Aku akan mengambil bajuku sebentar."

"Siapa yang mau dipinjamkan baju? Aku hanya minta tas-ku saja." Akashi semakin pening.

"Tapi bukan aku yang memegang tas-mu."

"Oh." _bilang daritadi, dong._

"Sebentar." Midorima beranjak dari sofa lalu melangkah menuju kamar. Akashi hanya diam. Diedarkannya manik ruby miliknya ke penjuru apartemen. Terlalu rapi untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, tapi memang begitulah Midorima. Tak begitu mewah, namun nyaman untuk ditempati. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke kediaman temannya sendiri.

Akashi teringat sesuatu.

Bukannya Midorima tinggal bersama keluarganya? Lalu kemana mereka?

Penasaran, Akashi mulai berjalan-jalan. Agak tidak sopan sih, tapi Midorima pasti mengerti. Tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, terdapat meja berisi pigura-pigura yang terpajang dengan rapi. Pemuda scarlet itu melihat-lihat dengan seksama.

Foto keluarga besar Midorima.

Foto tim basket Teikou. Ah, ada dirinya juga. Walau Akashi sebenarnya tidak ingat kapan ia berfoto seperti ini.

Foto tim basket Teikou lagi, tapi tanpa dirinya. Huh? Disini Akashi mulai bingung.

Yang paling membuatnya bingung, adalah potret Midorima Shintarou dengan kedua orangtua-nya dan sang adik dengan latar pohon sakura. Foto kelulusan.

Tunggu, kelulusan apanya? Mereka kan baru kelas sebelas! Jelas sekali bahwa foto tersebut adalah foto kelulusan SMA.

Saat sedang kebingungan sendiri, tanpa sengaja tangan pemuda tersebut menyenggol kalender meja hingga terjatuh. Dipungutnya kalender tersebut dan ditatapnya sebentar. Sejujurnya tidak ada masalah dengan kalendernya—

—kecuali tahun yang tercetak besar-besar di atasnya.

2017

Otaknya memproses semua dengan lambat. Loker yang tidak bisa dibuka. Midorima yang sangat aneh dengan fisik yang sedikit berbeda. Foto kelulusan. Tim basket Teikou tanpa dirinya.

 _Bruk!_

Akashi merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar gila sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2014_

"Akashi kemana, sih? Membuat semua orang khawatir saja."

"Kagami-kun, fokus saja mencari. Jujur aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Akashi-kun."

"Ck! Hoi, Bakashi! Kau dimana?!"

"Tetsu! Kagami!"

"Ah, bagaimana, Aomine-kun?"

"Disana juga tidak ada. Kemana pula Akashi?"

"Gara-gara kau sih, _Aho._ Sekarang Akashi hilang kan."

"Ck! Aku kan cuman bercanda, mana kutahu kalau ternyata dia beneran _baper_."

"Bukan Akashi yang baper, tapi mulutmu yang tidak bisa dijaga."

"Hoi!"

"Sudah-sudah, kita fokus mencari Akashi-kun sekarang."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 _Hika's note :_

 _Ck, aneh ya? Hika ga yakin juga mau ngepost ginian wkwk. Gatau juga bikin apaan, ga jelas haha. Kalo bingung tanya aja, nanti dijawab. kalo aneh bilang aja, nanti dihapus. Fict MC kurobas pertama, cuman fict percobaan juga si. Bisa sewaktu-waktu dihapus wkwk._


	2. Reuni

_Saat sedang kebingungan sendiri, tanpa sengaja tangan pemuda tersebut menyenggol kalender meja hingga terjatuh. Dipungutnya kalender tersebut dan ditatapnya sebentar. Sejujurnya tidak ada masalah dengan kalendernya—_

— _kecuali tahun yang tercetak besar-besar di atasnya._

 _2017_

 _Otaknya memproses semua dengan lambat. Loker yang tidak bisa dibuka. Midorima yang sangat aneh dengan fisik yang sedikit berbeda. Foto kelulusan. Tim basket Teikou tanpa dirinya._

 _Bruk!_

 _Akashi merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar gila sekarang._

.

.

.

.

 _By Your Side © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Time travel / OOC / Akashi x GoM (+Kagami) / Akashi-cent_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokyo, 2014_

"Aka-chin? Aka-chin dimana?" Murasakibara menyusuri taman belakang SMA Teikou dengan kilasan raut khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, kaptennya pergi dari gym dalam keadaan kacau tadi. _Snack_ yang biasanya tak pernah lepas dari tangannya, kini ia lupakan begitu saja. Suatu keajaiban, sebenarnya.

"Aka-chin? Kalau mau main petak umpet, jangan main sendiri, dong. Kan kurang seru." lagi, tak ada yang menjawab monolog titan ungu ini selain angin yang berembus lewat.

Murasakibara terus mencari. Di balik semak-semak, sekitar kolam, bangku taman, bawah pohon, sampai lubang kelinci —mengingat Akashi bertubuh mungil— tak luput dari jangkauan mata sayu pemuda raksasa tersebut.

"Aka-chin, kalau Aka-chin keluar dari petak umpetnya, aku janji tidak akan latihan sambil makan maiubou lagi~" Murasakibara terus mencari, bahkan ia sudah hampir tiga kali mengitari tempat yang sama hanya demi menemukan sang kapten tercinta. Pemuda itu akhirnya terduduk di rerumputan, mulai lelah sendiri.

"Aka-chin, aku khawatir tahu~" Murasakibara mendongak, menatap semburat jingga langit Tokyo yang mulai memudar. "Kalau sampai Aka-chin tidak ketemu, aku akan menghancurkan Mine-chin dan Kise-chin. Lihat saja."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokyo, 2017_

Midorima menghela napas. Itu.. Benar-benar Akashi, kan? Midorima tahu bahwa ia rindu setengah mati pada kaptennya itu —walau ia tak pernah mengaku—, sehingga ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah setengah gila (atau benar-benar gila?) karena saking rindunya.

Kise yang waktu itu mengusulkan untuk membuat seribu burung bangau dari origami, dengan harapan bahwa setidaknya sosok yang amat mereka kasihi muncul sebentar saja —bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun tak apa—. Namun siapa sangka, Akashi yang seharusnya sudah tiada 3 tahun lalu justru muncul dalam keadaan persis seperti Akashi yang Midorima ingat terakhir kali.

Tingginya, gurat wajahnya, maniknya, semua benar-benar serupa dengan keadaannya tiga tahun lalu. Tidak bertumbuh karena memang seharusnya Akashi berhenti berkembang sejak ia kelas sebelas; sejak kematian menjemputnya.

Lebih tepatnya sejak _Winter Cup_ terakhir mereka.

Apakah semuanya harus berterimakasih pada Kise? Midorima tidak tahu apakah ia harus percaya pada mitos seribu burung bangau tersebut sama seperti ia percaya pada Oha-Asa. Namun, keberadaan sang (mantan) kapten yang benar-benar nyata...

Midorima lekas menyambar ponselnya di nakas. Ia harus memberitahukan teman-temannya, sekaligus membuktikan apakah ia hanya berhalusinasi atau Akashi benar-benar nyata bersamanya.

Jika teman-temannya bisa melihat dan turut merasakan kehadiran Akashi juga, kemungkinan yang terjadi ada dua; kami-sama benar-benar mengabulkan keinginan mereka dan _meminjamkan_ sosok Akashi Seijurou, atau mereka semua sama sintingnya dengan Midorima.

Nomor tersambung. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pihak diseberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Halo, Midorin?"_

"Ya, Momoi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

.

.

.

Kise tengah bersiap untuk makan malam dengan kakaknya, saat tiba-tiba dering ponsel pintar menggema di rumah keluarga Kise. Sang pemuda pirang langsung menyambarnya dan tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo, Momoicchi? Tumben sekali menghubungiku jam segini-ssu."

Kise membiarkan keadaan hening sesaat, memberikan kesempatan Momoi berbicara.

"Ke apartemen Midorimacchi? Untuk apa?"

Model pirang ini mulai merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Terkabul? Apanya? Dan kenapa kau menangis, Momoicchi?" Kise mulai bingung dengan perkataan Momoi yang tidak terlalu terdengar jelas karena sang gadis berbicara seraya sesegukan.

Kise mendengarkan dengan seksama seluruh perkataan partnernya saat SMA dulu. Hampir semenit lamanya, dan mata Kise yang terbelalak serta mulut yang terbuka menandakan Momoi telah sampai pada inti pembicaraan mereka.

"J—jangan bohong, Momoicchi. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" dan Kise tidak bisa menahan panas di matanya, seakan mendesak sang pemuda untuk segera mengeluarkan likuid barang setetes dua tetes. Kakak Kise yang tak jauh dari sang adik sedikit mengernyit heran.

Kise yang terdiam menandakan bahwa ia memberi kesempatan pada sang penelpon untuk memberi argumen. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kise langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju kamar dengan gusar, meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya menatap keheranan.

 _A—Akashicchi?_

.

.

.

Kuroko sedang bermain-main bersama Nigou saat tiba-tiba ponsel yang terletak di meja sebelahnya berdering. Pemuda _teal_ itu segera mengangkatnya saat melihat nama yang tertera disana. Walau ia sedikit heran, karena tumben sekali Midorima menelpon dirinya.

"Halo, Midorima-kun?"

Ada jeda sesaat. Tangan Kuroko masih asyik menyusuri bulu-bulu halus Nigou.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali."

Hening yang panjang. Kemudian tanpa disadari, tangan pemuda _teal_ itu secara mendadak berhenti mengelus bulu Nigou seiring tubuh yang seakan mematung. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan memang masih datar, namun siapapun bisa melihat kilat keterkejutan di binar matanya. Pikirannya _blank_ seketika.

Hening yang mendominasi membuat Midorima mulai memanggil nama Kuroko dari seberang telepon, membuat pemuda teal itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Midorima-kun, kau.. Tidak bercanda kan?"

Membiarkan Midorima berbicara, setelahnya Kuroko langsung berdiri dari posisinya nyamannya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

 _Akashi-kun?_

.

.

.

Aomine sibuk membolak-balik majalah Mai-chan dengan ekspresi serius. Begitu khusyuk membaca sembari tengkurap di kasur. Tak lama raut itu berubah kesal tatkala ponsel yang berada di nakas sebelahnya berdering. Mengganggu kegiatan asyik sang pemuda dim.

Menyambarnya cepat dan melirik sekilas siapa si penelpon, Aomine buru-buru mengangkatnya dan berujar ketus, "Hei Satsuki, bisakah kau menggangguku nanti saja?"

Raut kesal Aomine berubah menjadi keheranan kala mendengar suara isak tangis dari seberang telepon. "Oi Satsuki, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, he?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang. Aomine mati-matian memfokuskan diri pada ucapan Momoi yang tidak begitu terdengar jelas. Tak butuh waktu lama, ekspresi pemuda tan itu kembali berganti, kali ini dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Satsuki, jangan bercanda heh! Tidak lucu." Aomine mendesis. Namun begitu mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari sang sahabat, pemuda itu langsung bangkit meninggalkan majalahnya begitu saja dan bergegas menyambar jaket serta celana panjang.

"Tunggu lima menit. Jika kau berbohong, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian."

 _Akashi?_

.

.

.

Kagami sibuk memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan dalam panci sebagai menu makan malamnya hari ini. Tiba-tiba, Himuro Tatsuya —teman satu apartemennya— menghampiri dan menepuk pundak sang pemuda seraya berkata,

"Kagami, ada telepon dari Kuroko."

Kagami mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan dapur seraya berujar, "awasi makanannya."

Langkah pemuda itu sampai pada ruang tengah dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil gagang telepon. "Ya, Kuroko?"

Kagami diam, membiarkan teman SMA-nya itu berbicara. Maniknya sesekali mengawasi dapur, takut tiba-tiba tercium bau hangus.

"Ke apartemen Midorima? Untuk apa?"

Lagi, Kagami kembali diam. Tak lebih dari semenit kemudian, Kagami membelalakkan mata dengan bibir terbuka.

"Hah?! Jangan main-main, Kuroko!"

Hening sejenak. Setelahnya Kagami menggumamkan sesuatu, lalu menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju kamar. Teriakan Himuro tentang masakannya yang mulai matang menggema, dan Kagami balas berteriak bahwa ia harus pergi dan meminta sang _roomate_ untuk melanjutkan masakan tersebut.

 _Akashi?_

.

.

.

Bermalas-malasan sembari mengemil _snack_ sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian Murasakibara. Bersandar pada sofa dengan camilan di kanan-kirinya serta TV yang dibiarkan menyala, seakan hidupnya memang hanya berpusat di situ. Telepon rumahnya berdering, dan Murasakibara dengan tak acuh membiarkan telepon tersebut berbunyi hingga nanti berhenti sendiri. Ia terlalu malas bangun. Benar saja, telepon berhenti tak lama kemudian. Murasakibara kembali fokus menonton televisi.

Telepon berdering lagi setelahnya. Murasakibara hanya melirik malas dengan ekspresi yang mulai terganggu. Tak acuh, ia berusaha fokus menonton hingga telepon berhenti berbunyi.

Seakan tak menyerah, telepon kembali berbunyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dengan perasaan antara kesal dan ogah-ogahan, pemuda ungu itu akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri meja telepon dengan sebungkus _pocky_ di tangan.

"Halo?" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Hening sejenak. Murasakibara mengernyit saat mendengar suara cempreng yang tak asing baginya.

"Kise-chin?" ujar sang titan. Tangannya mulai mengambil sebatang _stick pocky_. "Kenapa?"

Suara TV pun bergema, namun Murasakibara sama sekali tidak terganggu. "Untuk apa menemui Mido-chin? Aku malas." Murasakibara hampir menutup teleponnya andai Kise tidak berteriak untuk mencegah.

Murasakibara diam, membiarkan Kise mengoceh —walau nada suaranya terdengar agak serak— seraya terus mengunyah _pocky_. Pemuda super tinggi itu hampir memasukkan _stick pocky_ ke tiga, namun mendadak tertahan dengan ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah malasnya.

"Kise-chin tidak bohong kan?"

Seuntai kalimat dari Kise kemudian membuat Murasakibara langsung menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju kamar, mengabaikan _pocky_ dan cemilan lain di sofa beserta TV yang masih mengoceh sendirian. Ada sedikit penyesalan kenapa ia tidak langsung mengangkat telepon di dering pertama.

 _Aka-chin?_

.

.

.

Midorima keluar kamar dengan selembar pakaian miliknya, dan mendapati Akashi terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar.

"A—Akashi?!"

Akashi menoleh. Retinanya menangkap sosok Midorima Shintarou berjalan tergesa ke arahnya dengan khawatir. Diraihnya pundak kecil sang pemuda merah lalu sedikit menariknya agar berdiri

"Kau kenapa?"

Akashi diam. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat poninya sedikit menutupi wajah. Midorima semakin tak mengerti.

"Akashi?"

Hening.

Tak lama, Akashi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Midorima dengan raut tak terbaca. "Aku gila."

"Hah?" _kupikir aku yang gila._

"Aku melihat bahwa kau lebih tinggi dari yang terakhir kali kuingat. Wajahmu juga lebih dewasa, seperti bukan anak SMA lagi. Lalu aku mendapati foto kelulusanmu dari Teikou dan terakhir— " Akashi mundur satu langkah, namun bukan berarti Midorima menurunkan tangannya dari pundak sang (mantan) kapten. "—aku melihat bahwa sekarang sudah tahun 2017. Rasanya aku harus ke psikiater besok."

Midorima mengerti. Ia menarik lembut pergelangan Akashi dan meletakkan baju miliknya di atas telapak pemuda scarlet.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, baru nanti bertanya. Kamar mandinya ada di samping dapur."

Akashi diam, hanya memandang pakaian di tangannya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjuk pemilik apartemen.

Midorima menghela napas panjang. Tungkainya melangkah menuju sofa dan pemuda itu lantas menghempaskan diri. Otak jeniusnya mulai mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan konversasi antara dirinya dengan Akashi dari awal bertemu hingga sekarang. Ia harus segera menemukan titik terang dari _kembalinya sang Akashi_ ini. Midorima adalah orang yang rasional, dan kejadian ini cukup menggelitik akal sehatnya walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya masih percaya tidak percaya.

 _"Lupakan soal yang tadi di gym. Sekarang aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu._

Kalimat pertama Akashi saat mereka bertemu. Walau (amat) terkejut, namun Midorima tidak tuli. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

 _Lupakan soal yang tadi di gym_

Jika otaknya tidak salah menafsir, sebelum Midorima bertemu dengan Akashi di pinggir jalan, pemuda merah itu sedang ada _sesuatu_ dengan _nya_ di gym. Mengingat seragamnya masih seragam basket Teikou, berarti bisa jadi—

Akashi sempat ada masalah dengan sesuatu yang melibatkan diri _nya_ di gym Teikou lalu meminta _nya_ untuk melupakan kejadian itu saat mereka bertemu lagi di pinggir jalan.

Intinya adalah—

—Akashi sempat bertemu dengan _Midorima yang lain_ sebelum bertemu dengan Midorima yang sekarang.

Masalahnya...

... Siapa?

 _"Padahal tadi siang kau masih baik-baik saja."_

 _"Tadi. Siang. Di gym. Kau masih normal. Bahkan kau bertengkar dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami. Lalu aku memberimu menu latihan yang baru. Ingat?"_

Jangan bercanda. Tadi siang ia ada di rumah Kise untuk mengumpulkan seribu burung bangau origami. Lalu, ia tidak bertengkar dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami. Mungkin hanya sedikit adu mulut, namun itupun hanya dengan Kise. Menu latihan? Midorima bukan pemain basket lagi. Ia mahasiswa kedokteran sekarang. Lagipula _tim basket sudah bubar semenjak mereka lulus. Tidak ada lagi basket._

Ya. Tidak ada lagi basket. Basket hanya akan mengingatkan mereka pada sosok yang _seharusnya_ sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia.

 _"Kau dan yang lain seenaknya meninggalkanku sendirian di sekolah —walau kuakui aku juga salah. Saat aku kembali ke gym, tas-ku hilang dan loker-ku juga tidak bisa dibuka. Konspirasi apa yang kalian mainkan, hah?"_

— _ **kau dan yang lain**_ _seenaknya meninggalkanku sendiri.. —_

— _konspirasi apa yang_ _ **kalian**_ _mainkan—_

 _Siapa?_

 _Kiseki no Sedai kah?_

Suara seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya cukup membuyarkan lamunan Midorima. Akashi sudah mengenakan pakaian milik pemuda hijau. Kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru donker. Kebesaran, tentu saja. Padahal itu adalah baju lama Midorima yang sudah tidak muat, namun tetap saja Akashi sedikit tenggelam di balik kaus tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Tidak," Midorima menggeleng. "Hanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan."

"Di kamar mandi tadi, aku sempat berpikir sesuatu." Akashi tiba-tiba berujar serius.

"Tentang?"

"Kejadian tak masuk akal ini." Akashi meletakkan sesuatu di meja hadapan mereka. Bola kaca salju. "Sepertinya ini penyebab hal-hal mustahil yang membuatku nyaris gila."

"Huh?" Midorima mengernyit. Diperhatikannya bola kaca tersebut lamat-lamat. Seperti bola kaca pada umumnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Dengar," Akashi duduk sedikit menyamping, menatap Midorima dengan serius. "Aku akan menceritakan awal dari semua keanehan ini. Tapi kau juga harus menceritakan kenapa sikapmu sangat aneh saat bertemu denganku. Seakan-akan kau sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku."

Ucapan Akashi mampu membuat Midorima menelan saliva dengan gugup. Masa' ia harus cerita kalau Akashi sebenarnya sudah.. Mati? Tapi tak ada jalan lain. Mereka harus segera meluruskan ini.

"Baiklah."

Akashi tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. "Jadi awalnya begini—"

Akashi mulai menceritakan semuanya. Saat awal ia merasa tersisihkan dari tim basket, lalu ia dengan kurang kerjaannya pergi ke gudang dan menemukan bola kaca salju. Semua mulai berjalan tidak masuk akal setelahnya. Tas yang hilang dan loker miliknya yang terkunci, lalu sikap aneh Midorima saat mereka bertemu. Saat Akashi menyadari bahwa Midorima terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir ia lihat, dan kenyataan bahwa kalender sudah menunjukkan tahun 2017. Pantas kalau Akashi merasa bahwa otaknya mulai bergeser.

Midorima terlihat terkejut saat mendengar cerita Akashi di awal. Saat Akashi merasa bahwa ia tersisihkan, pergi meninggalkan gym dan menempatkan diri di gudang, cerita itu tidak terasa asing sama sekali di telinga dan benak sang pemuda hijau. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke saat dimana ia masih bersekolah dulu.

 _"Aku akan memberitahu menu latihan mereka yang baru."_

 _"Kita sedang asyik bercanda dan tiba-tiba Akashi datang membawa menu latihan yang baru, itu cukup menganggu."_

 _"Midorima yang akan memberitahu menu latihan kita semua. Aku lupa jika setelah ini aku ada urusan. Kuserahkan padamu, Midorima."_

 _Punggung mungil itu lalu menjauh dari segerombol manusia di tengah lapangan dan menghilang di balik pintu. Midorima menatap sang kapten dengan tatapan sendu, seakan turut merasakan perasaan Akashi._

Midorima tiba-tiba merasa sesak saat mengingatnya kembali.

 _Akashi sama sekali bukan penganggu._

"Midorima?"

Midorima terkesiap. Ia buru-buru membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya, lalu balik menatap Akashi. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terdiam?" Akashi sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Aaahh, tidak. Aku hanya—" Midorima berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi. Manik hijaunya menjelajah ke tempat lain, apa saja asal bukan Akashi.

"Hanya?"

"Hanya memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi dengan semua keanehan ini."

Akashi lantas mengangguk sambil bergumam "oh" pelan. Syukurlah, pemuda merah ini tidak curiga. Midorima menghela napas.

"Jelaskan."

"Aaa, itu.. " Midorima menggaruk tengkuknya, agak ragu. "Akashi, ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya—" Midorima menatap lekat Akashi.

Akashi menunggu, turut menatap pemuda di depannya dengan serius.

"—kau terlempar ke masa depan, nanodayo."

Hening.

"Hah?" Akashi hanya memasang raut apa-kau-gila? Namun dilihat dari semua kejadian aneh ini..

"Dengar. Aku sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran semester empat, bukan siswa SMA lagi. Lalu, jelas-jelas kalender telah menunjukkan tahun 2017, bukan 2014. Aku tidak akan sebegitu kurang kerjaannya memasang kalender tahun lain, itu menyusahkan."

Akashi masih diam, mencerna perkataan makhluk hijau di sebelahnya.

"Lagipula fisik tidak bisa berbohong, nanodayo."

Benar. Fisik memang tidak bisa berbohong. Akashi bisa saja menganggap ini semua lelucon andai fisik Midorima sama persis seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat di gym. Nyatanya, Midorima yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok Midorima dengan tinggi menjulang dan gurat wajah yang lebih dewasa. Rahang yang tegas, bulu-bulu halus di dagu dan bawah hidung walau tidak terlalu kentara. Jakun yang terlihat jelas serta otot yang lebih terbentuk memang mengindikasikan bahwa _Midorima yang ini_ lebih dewasa daripada yang tadi di gym. Tidak mungkin kan Midorima berubah dewasa dalam waktu hitungan jam?

"Sial."

Bagaimana caranya Akashi kembali ke masa sebenarnya? Ia tidak mau melihat teman-temannya sudah tumbuh dewasa sedangkan ia sendiri _stuck_ di tubuh anak SMA walaupun memang kenyataannya demikian. Lagipula ini bukan zamannya, segalanya terasa asing disini. _Hell yha._ Mungkin _kami-sama_ memiliki rencana tersendiri kali ini.

Sepertinya Akashi harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu disini.

Hening. Akashi masih berusaha berpikir walau kepalanya mulai pening lagi. Tak lama, ia berujar, "Sesuai perjanjian, Midorima. Kali ini kau yang bercerita." ujarnya serius. "Kita pikirkan masalah _masa depan_ tadi setelah kau bercerita. Mungkin setelah kau bercerita, kita bisa mengatasi masalah tak masuk akal ini dan aku bisa kembali pada zamanku yang sebenarnya."

Midorima menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi, memang kenyataan tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Akashi yang ini harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Jadi, sebenarnya—"

 _Ting tong!_

Akashi menoleh ke arah pintu dengan jengkel. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berucap lirih.

"Akashi, jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Mungkin kejadiannya akan sama dengan saat kita bertemu tadi, atau malah lebih parah. Bersiap saja."

Akashi mengernyit bingung. Belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Midorima sudah berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Pemuda scarlet itu hanya duduk menunggu dengan mata yang tak lepas dari lorong yang mengarah ke pintu masuk.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Midorima sudah kembali muncul. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya, sudah berjejer kepala warna-warni yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Akashi.

Kuning, merah muda, biru muda, biru tua, merah gelap, dan ungu.

Sepertinya Akashi paham maksud Midorima.

Midorima menyingkir. Kini Akashi bisa melihat jelas teman-temannya _versi dewasa._ Kise yang lebih tegas, Momoi yang semakin cantik, Kuroko yang bertambah tinggi, Aomine yang semakin tegap, Kagami yang lebih kokoh, dan Murasakibara yang terlihat dingin.

Sungguh berbeda dengan teman-temannya tadi siang di gym.

Hening mendominasi saat enam pasang mata menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Terkejut, rindu, tak percaya, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Sang pemuda scarlet hanya diam, menatap teman-temannya satu persatu dengan ekspresi datar.

Benar, semua bertambah dewasa disini.

Akashi berdiri, tersenyum tipis pada keenam temannya yang terdiam mematung. Kuroko yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia mendekat, sangat perlahan menyentuh pipi Akashi seakan pemuda _teal_ itu takut bahwa semua tidak nyata. Bahkan Kuroko yang seharusnya lebih mungil dari Akashi, kini nampak sejajar bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi beberapa senti.

Kuroko tidak berkata-kata. Ia takut semua hanya delusi. Namun pipi Akashi yang terasa hangat di tangannya menepis pikiran buruknya. Manik biru itu berkaca-kaca.

Hangat. Nyata.

Bahkan jika ini halusinasi, Kuroko rela terjebak selamanya dalam delusi tak berdasar itu.

"A—Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berucap lirih. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh, disusul setetes lagi dan lagi hingga pipi pucatnya menjadi basah.

"Ya, Kuroko?"

Pemuda itu terkesiap. Bukan hanya Kuroko, namun lima teman lainnya juga sama. Suara itu..

Suara yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"A—Akashi-kun? Ini.. Dirimu—kan?" Kuroko menangkupkan dua tangannya pada pipi Akashi. Pipinya hangat. Deru napasnya terasa. Bahunya naik turun seiring dengan napas yang diambil. Manik merahnya berkilat. Bibirnya berwarna.

Ini terlalu nyata.

"Tentu saja."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi dengan erat, sama eratnya seperti pelukan Midorima di awal. Isak tangis tertahan terdengar, dan Akashi merasa dirinya sesak.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Akashi-kun." lirih, dan cukup menyayat sanubari. "Kami membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang kau kira."

Akashi bergeming.

 _Kami membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang kau kira._

Pelukan Kuroko mengerat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Isakannya semakin terdengar jelas. Seumur-umur, Akashi tidak pernah melihat pemuda _emotionless_ ini menangis. Dan kali ini Kuroko menangis karna dirinya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi merasa tangan lain menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Tangan Momoi.

"Ini.. Benar-benar Akashi-kun kan?"

Tangan itu menyentuh pelipis Akashi.

Nyata, bahkan terlalu nyata.

Momoi tidak menunggu lagi. Terlalu sesak jika hanya melihat saja. Tangannya langsung menangkup Akashi yang masih dipeluk Kuroko. Tangis gadis itu meledak, berbaur dengan isak tertahan Kuroko. Akashi merasa dirinya sangat sesak. Bukan sesak karena dipeluk, akan tetapi sesak karena melihat teman-temannya seakan sangat merindukan dirinya. Manik rubi itu berkaca-kaca.

 _Sebegitu dibutuhkankah dirinya?_

Larut dalam pelukan Momoi dan Kuroko, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar tanpa aba-aba sudah menangkup mereka bertiga dalam satu pelukan. Bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Aka-chin?"

Akashi ingin menangis rasanya. Suara yang biasanya terdengar malas itu kini terasa sangat memilukan.

"Aka-chin kemana saja? Kami sangat merindukan dirimu." Murasakibara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Suara lirihnya terdengar samar diantara tangis dua rekannya yang lain. " _Kami-sama_ jahat, mengambil Aka-chin begitu saja. Bahkan Aka-chin tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kami. Ne, Aka-chin tidak akan kemana-mana lagi kan?"

Akashi diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara pelukan ketiga temannya. Rasa ingin menangis semakin menjadi walau ia berusaha menahannya mati-matian.

Bermenit-menit lamanya mereka berpelukan. Perlahan, Murasakibara dan Kuroko melepas rangkulannya dan menatap Akashi dengan lembut. Ada jejak air mata di pipi Kuroko dan basah di ujung mata Murasakibara. Momoi masih tak mau melepas pelukannya, dan pemuda scarlet itu mengusap rambut panjang Momoi dengan sayang.

"Akashi-kun tidak boleh kemana-mana. Tetap disini bersama kami."

Akashi membisu saat mendengar ucapan lirih Momoi. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal di dunia yang bukan zamannya, walaupun ia sangat mengenali orang-orang yang hidup disini. Namun Akashi tidak tega mengatakannya.

Momoi perlahan melepas pelukannya dengan tak rela. Gadis itu masih terlalu rindu. Manik rubi Akashi lari pada tiga sosok di belakang Kuroko yang nampak masih mematung, tidak ikut berbaur bersama.

Kise, Aomine, Kagami.

Entah apa yang merasuki Akashi. Perlahan, ia beringsut mendekati Kise. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat semakin dewasa dengan gurat yang tegas dan tak lagi kekanakan. Akashi mendongak, menatap wajah Kise yang masih terlihat tidak percaya.

"A—Akashicchi.." suaranya lirih. Tangan Kise menangkup lambat pipi pemuda di depannya, walau pada awalnya ia ragu.

Hangat.

"Ya, Kise?"

Model pirang itu jatuh berlutut. Sorot matanya masih memancarkan ketidakpercayaan. Perlahan, tangan Kise menyusuri tiap inci tubuh sang mantan kapten. Rambut, pelipis, pipi, lalu turun ke leher, pundak, hingga sisi tangan. Memastikan bahwa pemuda di depannya ini nyata. Mata pemuda berisik itu berkaca-kaca, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga bulir itu jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Akashi.. cchi? Kau.. Benar-benar.. Akashicchi?"

Satu anggukan dan Kise langsung memeluk erat Akashi. Tangisnya pecah, berbaur dengan gumaman tak jelas yang cukup membuat Akashi kembali disesaki perasaan aneh.

 _"Kami-sama.. Arigatou.. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita..."_

Pelukan itu semakin erat. Akashi sama sekali tidak mengeluh, justru ia bersyukur. Matanya mulai terasa panas kembali. Kelopaknya terpejam. Kehadirannya disini sangat dibutuhkan dan dirindukan, berbeda dengan kehadirannya di zaman sebenarnya.

Ah, benarkah?

"Akashi?"

Kelopak Akashi terbuka. Kagami sudah berada di sebelah mereka, menatap dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sedetik kemudian, tangan besar melingkupi pucuk kepalanya, seolah ingin merasakan bahwa Akashi benar-benar nyata.

"Aku kira aku bermimpi. Sepertinya bukan, ya?"

Akashi berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat mata Kagami sedikit berair. Pemuda alis cabang itu turut berlutut dan dalam satu kedipan mata, tangan Kagami sudah melingkupi Akashi dan Kise.

"Akashi.. heh, kau benar-benar kembali." lirih dan serak. Akashi terdiam, tidak merespon.

"Kapten."

Aomine, dengan cengirannya yang aneh, mendekat dan mengacak pelan rambut merah Akashi.

"Kukira Satsuki berbohong. Tapi.. " Aomine terdiam, nada suaranya sendu. Tatapan matanya mengindikasikan bahwa pemuda dim itu rindu.

Kalimat itu tidak terselesaikan. Tergantikan dengan rangkulan hangat seperti yang biasa pemuda dim itu lakukan.

Akashi tak tahu ia harus bahagia atau sedih. Bahagia karena merasa bahwa ia sangat dibutuhkan, atau sedih karena bukan _Akashi ini_ yang sebenarnya mereka rindukan. Ia hanya pengganti.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Kise mengusap sudut matanya dan berdiri, begitu juga Kagami yang tersenyum samar. Midorima, Momoi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara mendekat. Tujuh orang mengelilingi satu orang dengan Akashi sebagai pusatnya. Manik rubi itu menelusuri wajah temannya satu persatu.

Senang, rindu, bahagia, terharu. Semua bercampur dalam lingkaran penuh kehangatan itu. Namun yang pasti, senyum terpasang di setiap bibir insan disana. Tulus, tanpa paksaan. Hal yang seumur-umur tidak pernah pemuda scarlet itu lihat sebelumnya.

Akashi merasa matanya memanas dan dadanya bergemuruh.

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashi Seijuurou."

Air mata meleleh dari sepasang rubi yang berkilau bahagia.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 _Hika's note;_

 _Agak ragu sih mau publish yang ini. Alurnya kecepatan dan feel nya kurang berasa, karena jujur Hika kurang profesional buat bikin scene sedih awkwkwk. Lagipula memang rencananya fict ini ga bakal banyak chapter kok. Mungkin 2-3 chap lagi selesai._

 _Oh ya, otanjoubi omedeteu buat selingkuhanku, my lovely sunflower Kise Ryouta! Semoga dirimu semakin bersinar seperti matahari ya ;3 kutunggu undanganmu dengan Aomine /guling-guling_

 _._

 _._

 _Oke sip, ini balasan review buat chap kemarinn, cekidot!_

 _ **SenikaArie**_ _wah makasih yaaa. Oke deh pertanyaannya udah kejawab. udah ga penasaran lagi sama reaksinya kan? :)_ _ **/ guest**_ _i_ _ya nih Akashi kelempar ke masa dimana seharusnya doi udah koit :( *dirajamgunting* yosh, udah next yaa_ _ **/ Shawokey**_ _iya karna dianggap pengganggu itu gaenak :( *curhat* waahh nanti Akashi mati ga yaaa~ hmmm *ikutannanya* *dilempar*_ _ **/ Seisawa09**_ _hmm bagaimana, sudah terjawabkah penasarannya? *kedipunyu*_ _ **/ Hoshina Aika**_ _wah terimakasih telah menunggu. Ngga kok ga jadi dihapus awkwkw *ditendang* iya Hika juga suka kalau tokoh utamanya Akashi, apalagi oreshi versi ukeshi ;333_ _ **/ 24AkasaVinka20**_ _uwaahh makasih Akasa-san, Hika terharu :') hmm untuk sementara ini updatenya seminggu sekali yaa, termasuk kilat kah? *nggakHik*_ _ **/ Natsukeshi**_ _awhh makasih Natsu-san, Hika ga nyangka kalo fict abal ini ternyata ada yang suka :') *elapairmata* ini termasuk cepat kah?_ _ **/ SesilliaS**_ _uwaahh makasih banyak Sesillia-san! Hmm, hayoo Akashi nanti mati ga yaaa? Untuk alasannya bisa dilihat chap selanjutnya, okay? Engga kok ga dihapus awkwk *labil* iya memang cerita model gini ga terlalu banyak, makanya Hika ramein :)_ _ **/ Choi Chinatsu**_ _aduh Hika merasa tersanjung banget kalo fict ini dibilang masterpiece :') padahal ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan fict buatan author lain lho. Hika terharu :') Makasih banyak ya Chinatsu-san *peluk* Sei-chan yang terluka memang sesuatu awkwkwk *jahatkamunak* ini ga lama kan apdetnya?_ _ **/ akachin-is-my-waifu**_ _wah terimakasih :) ga lama kok apdetnya, ya kan? ;3 /_

 _Yosh, Hika ucapkan lagi, arigatou yhaa buat reviewnya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_


	3. Nostalgia

_Senang, rindu, bahagia, terharu. Semua bercampur dalam lingkaran penuh kehangatan itu. Namun yang pasti, senyum terpasang di setiap bibir insan disana. Tulus, tanpa paksaan. Hal yang seumur-umur tidak pernah pemuda scarlet itu lihat sebelumnya._

 _Akashi merasa matanya memanas dan dadanya bergemuruh._

 _"Selamat datang kembali, Akashi Seijuurou."_

 _Air mata meleleh dari sepasang rubi yang berkilau bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _By Your Side © H_ _inamori H_ _ikari_

 _Kurobas © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Time travel / OOC / Akashi x GoM (+Kagami) / Akashi-cent_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokyo, 2014_

"Aku lelah-ssu~ Akashicchi kemana sih?" Kise menyenderkan tubuh ke tembok dengan ekspresi letih dan khawatir. Manik madunya menelurusi lorong Teiko yang hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang. Hening, tak ada suara selain deru napas dan monolognya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah mencari ke berbagai tempat, mulai dari lorong lantai satu hingga lorong lantai paling atas telah ia jamah namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan ia juga sudah mencari hingga rooftop namun hanya ada angin yang menyambut. Teiko memiliki gedung yang besar dan luas, sulit mencari sosok merah cebol mini itu.

"Apa Akashicchi sudah pulang-ssu? Tapi kan tas-nya masih di gym. Akashicchi juga belum sempat ganti baju." Kise kembali bermonolog. Duh, dia jadi menyesal karena mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya. Andai saja ia bisa menahan lidah, mungkin mereka sedang latihan sekarang.

Semua memang tidak akan menyangka bahwa sosok kapten itu tersinggung sampai segitunya. Memang sih ucapan Aomine tadi cukup menyakitkan, tapi siapa sangka kalau tanggapan Akashi tadi di luar dugaan. Masih lebih baik Akashi menghukum mereka dengan latihan yang dilipatgandakan daripada ngambek begini.

"Akashicchi, jangan begini dong. Semua khawatir-ssu~"

Kise menghela napas. Ia hendak beranjak untuk kembali mencari Akashi sebelum siluet merah yang khas lewat di ujung matanya.

"Eh?"

Kise menoleh, dan tidak mendapati siapapun disana kecuali dirinya.

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang lewat-ssu." alis pemuda pirang itu berkerut.

Kise memilih untuk melangkah ke tempat dimana siluet merah sempat tertangkap di ujung matanya, dan mendapati lorong panjang menuju ruang Osis. Dengan santai, ia menapakkan kaki mengikuti instingnya.

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2017_

"Silahkan dinikmati, nanodayo." Midorima meletakkan nampan berisi delapan cangkir coklat panas. Di belakang, Momoi menyusul dengan camilan kue yang didapat dari rak dapur Midorima. Setelah meletakkan suguhan, Midorima dan Momoi turut bergabung dengan keenam rekannya yang lain. Karena sofa Midorima tidak bisa menampung delapan orang, terpaksa Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara duduk di lantai berlapis karpet.

Hening. Tak ada yang mengambil kudapan yang disuguhkan Midorima. Padahal biasanya Kagami dan Aomine lah yang paling berisik berebut camilan, Murasakibara yang mengambil alih semua makanan, atau Kise yang mengomentari mereka dengan suara cemprengnya dan tak luput seruan Midorima agar mereka tidak ribut. Setidaknya itulah yang terpatri di ingatan Akashi tentang anak buahnya. Namun sekarang, semua mata menatap ke arah Akashi dan jujur pemuda scarlet itu sedikit tak nyaman walau ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Siapa juga yang tidak risih jika ketujuh temanmu —yang secara ajaib berubah menjadi lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu—menatap dengan tatapan lekat dan intens? Walaupun secara harfiah mereka adalah teman-temanmu, namun tetap saja kau merasa asing dengan suasana ini.

Hening yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Akashi-kun..." Momoi membuka suara. Akashi yang sedang melamun menjadi sedikit tersentak.

"Aa?"

"Kau.." Momoi terlihat ragu untuk berucap. "Kau.. Benar-benar Akashi-kun, kan?"

Akashi menatap lekat manik sakura Momoi. "Mung..kin?" bahkan ia sendiri ragu apakah dia adalah sosok 'Akashi' yang Momoi maksud.

"Mungkin?" Kuroko memandang intens Akashi. Sedari tadi, pandangannya tak lepas sedetikpun dari sosok sang (mantan) kapten.

"Aku.. Juga tidak mengerti." helaan napas terdengar. "Semua terlalu rumit untuk diterima dengan akal sehat."

Hening lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau mitos itu benar-benar nyata." Aomine bergumam, namun cukup terdengar oleh semua orang dikarenakan suasana yang senyap. "Aku tak menyangka.. Tuhan benar-benar 'meminjamkan' sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang kita kenal."

Akashi semakin pusing. "Maksudmu?"

"Ah, lupakan." Kise memasang senyum tipis. "Bagaimana kabarmu, kapten?"

 _Kapten?_

Ah, seumur-umur bahkan anak buahnya (yang _asli_ ) tidak pernah memanggilnya demikian.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Kise mengulas senyum lebar.

"Kau tahu, Akashicchi—" kepala Kise menengadah, menatap langit-langit apartemen dengan tatapan menerawang. "Bertemu kembali denganmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Kami-sama kabulkan untuk kami. Bahkan.." suara itu sedikit bergetar, "bila seandainya ini hanya sebuah mimpi, kami rela terjebak selamanya dalam halusinasi tak berdasar itu."

Akashi merasakan getaran halus merayap di dadanya. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja kau tahu jawabannya, Akashi-kun," Momoi menatap lembut Akashi.

"—karna kami membutuhkanmu."

 _"_ _Dengar, Akashi-kun." Momoi balas menatap sepasang iris merah sang kapten dengan lembut. "Mereka membutuhkanmu."_

Akashi tersenyum getir.

"Aku senang bertemu Aka-chin lagi," Murasakibara Atsushi akhirnya membuka suara. "Karna Aka-chin segalanya bagiku, ne~"

"Hm. Kau tahu Akashi, kami bisa menjadi seperti sekarang berkat sosokmu yang penuh ketegasan dalam memimpin namun tetap tersimpan kasih sayang untuk kita semua." ulas Kagami. Bibirnya terkekeh namun binar matanya menyimpan kenangan yang terbesit di benak.

Akashi tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Bila ini dalam keadaan normal, Akashi pasti merasa terharu. Namun ini berbeda. Akashi tidak tahu 'Akashi' mana yang mereka bicarakan. Apakah benar jika dirinya memang begitu berarti bagi teman-temannya? Apa benar jika mereka sungguh membutuhkan sosok Akashi? Apakah benar—

—terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya kini, yang mana hanya bisa dijawab oleh teman-teman dari 'dunia' nya yang asli.

"Akashi?"

Panggilan Midorima membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

"Aa?"

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hm."

"Sudahlah," Kise berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk mengambil camilan yang disediakan Midorima.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita bersenang-senang sambil bernostalgia-ssu? Mumpung ada Akashicchi disini! Mari berbahagia bersama!"

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2014_

"Aku lelah, nanodayo."

Momoi yang tengah bersama Midorima menoleh. Wajah cantiknya tersamar oleh gurat khawatir dan lelah yang tak jauh berbeda dari rekannya. Menyusuri Teiko yang luasnya tak main-main tentu bukan perkara mudah. Manik sakura Momoi menelusuri lorong yang menghubungkan aula utama dengan ruangan OSIS itu. Kemana kapten merah mereka itu?

"Aku menyesal tidak sempat mengerem mulut bodoh dua pencari masalah itu." Midorima mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan jari. "Tapi siapa sangka, Akashi tersinggung dengan ucapan mereka sampai segininya?"

"Midorin bodoh." Momoi mendengus pelan. "Siapapun akan tersinggung bila dibilang sebagai penganggu."

Midorima memilih duduk sejenak di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Sedangkan Momoi tetap setia berdiri, namun ikut mengistirahatkan punggung pada tembok sebelah sang pemuda hijau.

"Tapi tidak biasanya Akashi seperti itu, nodayo."

Menghela napas singkat, atensi gadis berparas cantik itu berpusat pada wakil kapten basket Teiko itu. Wajahnya sendu.

"Kau tidak tahu, Midorin."

"Huh? Tidak tahu apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu—," manik itu beralih pada pemandangan langit senja yang perlahan memudar dari balik kaca sekolah. "—bagaimana perasaan Akashi-kun saat ini, kan?"

Midorima tidak menjawab, namun tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan Momoi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang Akashi-kun rasakan." nada suara gadis itu kian melirih. "Akashi-kun.. Dia, merasa tersisih dari kalian. Dia menganggap kalau kehadirannya itu hanya sebagai perusak kesenangan kalian. Sebelum bergabung dengan kalian tadi di gym, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana mata Akashi-kun menatap dengan penuh keraguan, kecemasan, dan kesedihan. Ragu untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Cemas karena takut menganggu. Dan sedih karena ia merasa bahwa kalian terlalu jauh; terlalu sulit untuk digapai dan dirangkul bersama. Di mata Akashi-kun, dirinya sendiri tak lebih dari sekadar pengganggu yang merusak kesenangan kalian. Maka dari itu, perkataan Ki-chan dan Dai-chan tadi tentu sangat menohok hatinya."

"Tapi Akashi bukan penganggu!" Midorima tanpa sadar berucap cukup keras. Cukup membuat Momoi sedikit tersentak. "Dia sendiri yang menganggap dirinya penganggu. Padahal, dia segalanya bagi tim basket Teiko. Tanpa dirinya, mustahil kami bisa mencapai puncak seperti sekarang. Akashi yang berhasil menyatukan kami semua, menjadikan kami satu keluarga. Akashi pula yang berhasil mengembangkan dan mengarahkan kemana bakat ini bertumbuh. Dan Akashi.. Akashi juga sosok luar biasa yang menjelma menjadi seseorang yang sangat dibutuhkan. Tanpa Akashi, kami bukan apa-apa."

Momoi tersenyum. "Katakan itu pada Akashi-kun nanti. Takkan ada yang berubah jika kau hanya mengatakannya padaku."

Midorima hendak membalas, namun manik hijaunya mendadak membelalak.

"Akashi!"

Momoi dengan cepat menoleh searah pandangan Midorima terpaku. Namun, tak ada siapapun disana.

"Mana?"

"Tadi aku sempat melihat siluet merah mengarah ke tangga samping ruang Osis. Ayo!" Midorima berdiri dan langsung bergegas pergi diikuti Momoi di belakangnya.

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2017_

Di salah satu kamar apartemen di sudut Tokyo, delapan remaja bersurai warna-warni tengah membagi cerita dengan balutan kehangatan yang telah kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang. Saling bertukar kisah dengan sedikit bumbu tawa dan kenangan lampau. Menceritakan hal-hal yang terlewat oleh salah satu diantara mereka.

"Dai-chan meskipun sudah mahasiswa, tapi tetap saja _aho!_ Masa' membedakan antara gula dengan garam saja tidak bisa. Kasian kan Kagetora-san jadi keasinan." Momoi tertawa kecil setelah menceritakan kisah dua bulan silam, saat dimana pelatih basket semasa sekolah mereka bertandang ke kediaman Aomine.

Akashi tertawa kecil. Bahkan setelah kedewasaan merayapi Aomine, pria ganguro itu tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan cerobohnya.

"Sekali _aho_ ya _aho_." gumam Kagami, dan tak pelak mendapatkan satu pukulan manis dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hoi!"

"Jangan bertengkar," Midorima menarik kerah Kagami yang bersiap melancarkan balasan. "Bisakah kalian akur satu kali saja?"

"Tidak, bahkan sampai Mai-chan menjadi tepos-pun aku tidak akan bisa akur dengannya." telunjuk Aomine mengarah pada Kagami yang berkedut kesal.

"Mai-chan?" alis Akashi mengerut. Ternyata di dunia manapun, sosok Aomine Daiki tetap seorang yang mesum.

"Iya, Akashi-kun. Sudah menjadi mahasiswa-pun, Dai-chan tetap mencintai Mai-chan segenap hatinya." Momoi mendengus kesal, dan Akashi terkekeh melihatnya.

"Akashi pasti malu punya anak buah sepertimu." Kagami mendengus.

"Sialan."

"Oiya Aka-chin," suara Murasakibara menginterupsi Kagami dan Aomine yang masih bersilat lidah. "Tahun depan, aku mau membuka toko kue di Yokohama. Doakan ya~"

"Wah," Akashi menatap lembut. "Semoga berhasil, Murasakibara. Kau pasti bisa mengembangkannya hingga sukses."

"Aaa, sayang Aka-chin." Murasakibara bersandar pada Akashi yang duduk di sofa, dan pemuda merah itu lantas mengusap lembut helai ungu sang titan manja.

"Aku kangen dibelai Aka-chin~" Murasakibara menutup matanya, menikmati usapan halus yang lama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Murasakibara Atsushi adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka jika rambutnya disentuh, bahkan cenderung benci. Namun sosok merah ini adalah satu-satunya pengecualian. Bahkan, Murasakibara bisa tertidur selayaknya anak kecil bila Akashi mengusap rambutnya terus menerus. Karena baginya, sentuhan Akashi adalah yang paling nyaman dan menenangkan menurutnya.

"Nyaman~"

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Murasakibara di zaman manapun tetaplah pemuda tinggi pemalas yang manja pada Akashi.

"Murasakicchi kalau sudah bersama Akashicchi pasti jinak." Kise tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begini, aku jadi ingat saat Mukkun lebih memilih duduk menempel pada Akashi-kun di _bench_ daripada turun latihan." Momoi nampak mengingat-ngingat sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Saat Akashi-kun sedang sakit dan memilih mengawasi jalannya latihan dari _bench_ , Mukkun tidak mau ikut latihan dan malah duduk menemani."

Akashi tertegun. Memorinya berputar ke empat minggu lalu (di zamannya, tentu saja) saat dirinya tidak dalam keadaan sehat dan memaksa ikut latihan, berakhir dengan tubuhnya ambruk di tengah lapangan. Semua panik, tentu saja. Setelah dibawa ke _bench_ dan siuman, Akashi menolak untuk pulang dan memilih tetap mengawasi latihan ditengah demam tinggi dan pusing yang menyengat. Murasakibara yang khawatir, menolak kembali berlatih dan bersikukuh untuk menemani Akashi di bench padahal jelas ada Momoi disana.

"Ah, aku ingat." Kuroko buka suara. "Saat Akashi-kun tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah lapangan dan Murasakibara-kun yang paling cemas dan khawatir. Bahkan tidak berhenti menatap dan menunggu Akashi-kun sadar."

Murasakibara selaku objek yang diperbincangkan tidak terlalu peduli, tetap memejamkan mata menikmati usapan Akashi yang terus berlanjut.

Akashi termenung sesaat. Otaknya tengah bekerja untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang singgah di kepalanya.

 _Kenapa mereka tahu?_

 _Kenapa kejadiannya sama persis?_

"Mengingat kejadian dulu, aku jadi rindu bermain basket." Kagami berujar.

"Ayo bermain basket! Midorimacchi, di belakang apartemen ada lapangan basket kecil kan? Kau juga pasti punya bola basketnya." Kise berucap semangat. "Ayo bernostalgia bersama!"

Akashi tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia mulai merasakan perasaan nyaman saat berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tapi ini musim gugur, nanodayo! Udara pasti dingin."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau hanya udara dingin, aku juga kuat." Aomine ikut bersemangat.

"Tapi masalahnya, apa Akashi-kun mau ikut?" Kuroko berucap ragu.

Akashi mengerjap. Bermain basket dengan 'sosok teman-temanmu' yang lebih tua, ya? Apakah permainan mereka lebih hebat, atau justru sama saja?

"Aa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ikut." ucapan tenang Akashi membuat para manusia pelangi disitu bersorak kecil.

"Tuh kan! Ayo, tunggu apalagi? Momoicchi ikut ya, biar genap satu tim empat orang!"

" _Four on four_ , eh?"

"Ayo!"

"Yasudah. Aku ambil bolanya. Sekalian syal dan sweater untuk Akashi. Diluar pasti dingin sekali." Midorima beranjak dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kise yang kelewat semangat, tak sengaja menyenggol meja yang berisi cangkir coklat yang masih panas dan sukses mengenai kulit tangannya.

"Aakh!"

"Ki-chan, hati-hati!"

Akashi yang bergerak lebih cepat. Tangannya beralih dari kepala Murasakibara ke kotak tisu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Menarik beberapa lembar tisu dan menggamit pergelangan tangan Kise yang terkena cairan coklat panas. Dengan telaten, Akashi membersihkan dan mengusap lembut tangan si pirang dengan tisu. Menggenggam tangan itu dengan hangat dan sesekali meniup daerah kulit yang terkena coklat.

Kise merasakan hatinya menghangat. Rindu yang tak tersampaikan itu rasanya menguap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh rasa sesak yang tak terjabarkan. Manik almond itu menatap lekat Akashi, tak berhenti memperhatikan dengan lamat dan intens pada sosok yang tengah mengelap tangannya. Sungguh, Kise berusaha mematri peristiwa ini dengan paku yang kuat di benaknya agar selalu teringat. Sakit akibat melepuh tak sebanding dengan rasa yang datang ke hatinya. Tanpa sengaja, genggamannya mengerat.

"Kau tak apa?" setelah selesai meniup-niup tangan Kise, Akashi menatap langsung manik Kise. "Aku akan meminta salep pada Midorima untuk mengurangi efek luka bakarnya."

"Tidak perlu," Kise tersenyum sumringah. "Aku kebal kok. Coklat panas takkan membuatku terluka."

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja. Kalau Akashicchi yang menangani, tidak perlu pakai obat atau salep juga sudah sembuh kok! Nih lihat." Kise memamerkan tangannya.

Akashi menyerah. "Baiklah."

Setelah Akashi melepas genggamannya, tangan Kise beralih pada pundak sang mantan kapten.

"Terimakasih, Akashicchi."

Ingin sekali rasanya Kise menyentuh pucuk kepala Akashi. Membelainya dan mengusap helai merah itu. Namun entah mengapa, tak ada keberanian untuk itu. Maka ia memilih untuk memegang pundaknya saja.

"Ini bola basketnya." Midorima tiba-tiba datang dan melempar bola basket itu pada Kagami yang untung ditangkap sempurna oleh si alis cabang itu. Tangannya yang lain nampak memegang sehelai syal merah yang tidak terlalu tebal dan sweater hijau.

"Gunakan ini. Cuaca diluar tidak terlalu baik." Midorima menyerahkan sweater hijau itu pada Akashi. Akashi sendiri tidak banyak protes dan memakai sweater kebesaran itu dengan patuh. Setelahnya, Midorima membungkuk dan melilitkan syal merah di leher Akashi. Memakaikan dan merapikan sedikit agar lehernya tertutup sempurna.

"Nah, ayo." Midorima menyambar mantelnya tak jauh dari sofa, begitu juga dengan remaja lainnya yang turut memakai atasan penghalau udara dingin yang sempat ditanggalkan.

"Ayo!"

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, yang dibalas Akashi beberapa detik kemudian. Biarlah untuk sementara ia melupakan semua keanehan ini. Biarlah ia melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa dunia ini adalah dunia yang _seharusnya_ baru ia tempati tiga tahun kemudian. Biarlah teman-temannya ini lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya.

Karena satu hal yang pasti..

Akashi merasa hangat disini.

.

Lima detik setelah Midorima mengunci pintu apartemen, bola kaca yang sempat terabaikan itu bergetar halus.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

 _Hika's note:_

 _Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? /ditimpuk/ hehe, semoga masih ya. Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu dan meninggalkan jejak di fict ini. Maaf Hika gabales reviewnya, soalnya ini aja dikerjain ngebut pas jamkos. Tapi big thanks for u all!_


	4. The End

Ayo!"

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, yang dibalas Akashi beberapa detik kemudian. Biarlah untuk sementara ia melupakan semua keanehan ini. Biarlah ia melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa dunia ini adalah dunia yang _seharusnya_ baru ia tempati tiga tahun kemudian. Biarlah teman-temannya ini lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya.

Karena satu hal yang pasti..

Akashi merasa hangat disini.

.

Lima detik setelah Midorima mengunci pintu apartemen, bola kaca yang sempat terabaikan itu bergetar halus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

By Your Side © Hinamori Hikari

Kurobas © Tadatoshi F.

 _Time travel / OOC / Akashi x GoM (+Kagami) / Akashi-cent_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Washington D.C, 2014_

"Akashi Seijuurou, uh?"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi kekar itu tertawa. Maniknya menatap rendah pada foto berukuran 3R yang memperlihatkan potret tujuh pemuda dan satu gadis tengah berpose di tepi lapangan. Sesekali menyesap wine di tangan kiri, pemuda itu mendecih lalu melempar lembar foto tersebut sembarangan. Kaki yang sengaja diselonjorkan diatas meja bergoyang pelan. Lengan kekar bertatto itu terangkat, menopang dagu lalu menatap remeh sang kawan yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

 _"Are you kidding me, Jason? Is this a Generation Miracle Captain who was praised by Japanese society? Oh my, look at his small and short body! Is he able to beat us, huh?"_

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jason itu menatap temannya dengan datar. _"I tell you, he's special. He has emperor eye that can predict the future like you."_

Tawa remeh terdengar. Manik hijau itu menyipit, selaras dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras. _"No, Jason. No! My belial eyes are more special than his emperor eye. He's nothing, right?"_

Tak ada jawaban dari Jason, namun memang apa yang terlontar sebelumnya terdengar retoris bagi mereka. Terutama pemuda pirang yang begitu membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

 _"So, what's next?"_

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2017_

"Ayo!" Kise terlihat begitu semangat, berlari kecil menuju lapangan basket sederhana yang dibentuk di dekat apartemen Midorima. Yang lain hanya berjalan santai, sambil saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Angin dingin musim gugur berembus cukup kuat, namun tidak sanggup menghilangkan kehangatan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Akashi sesekali menanggapi ocehan Momoi, atau rengekan Murasakibara yang tidak ingin jauh dari Akashi.

Kise yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat sambil berteriak _, "Hayaku! Hayaku!"_

Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di tepi lapangan, Kise langsung melompat dan memeluk Akashi dengan kuat lalu berujar keras, "Akashicchi satu team denganku-ssu! Denganku!"

"Enak saja kau, Ki-chan." Momoi sewot. "Aku juga mau satu team dengan Akashi-kun!"

"Huh? Jelas-jelas aku yang akan satu team dengan Akachin." Murasakibara mencibir lalu menarik Akashi yang mulai kehabisan napas dari pelukan maut Kise.

"Aku juga mau satu team dengan Akashi woy!" Aomine mengerutkan kening.

"Hah? Akashi denganku, tentu saja!" ucapan Kagami membuahkan tendangan dari Aomine. "Hoy Ahomine!"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Bakagami!"

"Akashicchi denganku, enak saja!"

"Hei Ki-chan, tidak boleh begitu!"

Midorima memijit pelipisnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin satu team dengan Akashi juga, namun apa daya dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya membuat Midorima pusing. Akashi sendiri diam, kelihatan bingung sendiri. Beberapa orang yang lewat nampak memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu saja, di malam hari yang dingin di musim gugur, siapa juga yang mau main basket?

Ya, Vorpal Sword memang pengecualian.

"Sudah, sudah." suara datar Kuroko menginterupsi perdebatan tak berfaedah tersebut. "Lebih baik diundi saja, supaya adil."

.

Team telah ditentukan melalui undian setelah sekian protesan dan ucapan kegirangan mengudara secara percuma. Team A beranggotakan Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, dan Kise. Sedangkan team B adalah sisanya; Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Momoi.

Kise berteriak kegirangan, Murasakibara dan Momoi protes, Aomine mendecih, Kagami mengumpat karena harus satu team dengan Aomine, sedang Midorima serta Kuroko tidak banyak bertingkah walau sejujurnya mereka senang.

"Jadi bagaimana peraturannya?" setelah membuang hampir lima belas menit hanya untuk protes, Momoi akhirnya menerima dengan berat hati. "Akashi-kun saja yang buat peraturannya, ya."

Akashi berpikir sesaat, lalu berujar, "Bagaimana kalau team pertama yang berhasil mencetak 10 poin, adalah pemenangnya?"

"Ah, tidak adil." protes Aomine. "Midorima bisa menembak jarak jauh dan menghasilkan 3 poin, kan? Kalau begitu, team kalian bisa cepat menang."

"Aho, tentu saja kita tidak perlu memakai sistem seperti itu kan? Cukup satu poin untuk satu kali bola masuk, tidak peduli dari sejauh apa bola dilempar." Kagami mencibir, dan pelak mendapat satu pelototan dari Aomine.

"Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama," gumaman Kuroko membuat perhatian gerombolan warna-warni itu terpusat padanya. "Walau ini cuman permainan biasa, tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan sungkan mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik masing-masing. Aku yakin, tak akan ada yang mau mengalah diantara kita. Dengan kedua team yang sama-sama kuat, kurasa untuk mencetak 10 poin saja akan ada persaingan ketat."

"Bagus dong!" Kise menimpali. "Tujuan kita kan memang ingin bernostalgia bersama, jadi tak apa bila harus bermain berjam-jam sekalipun."

Dalam hati, hampir semua membenarkan perkataan Kise. Selama ada Akashi yang akan turut bersama, rasanya tidak ada masalah bila mereka bermain basket bahkan hingga tengah malam-pun. Semua dilakukan demi mengganti waktu yang telah hilang selama tiga tahun. Menyempurnakan keping kenangan hingga tak ada lagi yang patut disesalkan, sebagaimana penyesalan itu muncul dari kali terakhir mereka bersua.

"Baiklah, peraturan sudah dibuat. Kalau begitu, ayo bermain!"

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2014_

Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko kembali bertemu di titik kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya. Cahaya senja semakin meredup seiring dengan harapan mereka menemukan Akashi. Mencari hampir ke seluruh sekolah, namun tak juga ditemukan. Sebenarnya kemana perginya kapten merah cebol itu?!

"Bagaimana?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Di perpustakaan dan sepanjang koridor kelas satu, tidak ada."

"Di ruang musik dan sastra juga tidak ada." kali ini Kagami yang melapor. "Ruang konseling hingga lab kimia dan lab komputer juga kosong."

"Cih," Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. "Sama saja. Kamar mandi, aula, kolam renang, kantin, bahkan ruang guru juga nihil. Benar-benar seperti lenyap tak berbekas."

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Kagami menggeram, lantas setelahnya menarik kerah kemeja Aomine dan berteriak;

"Semuanya salahmu!"

Pria bersurai biru tua itu tidak membalas seperti biasanya. Dalam diam Aomine mengakui kalau ia sudah kelewatan kali ini. Hanya diam, menatap kedua bola mata Kagami yang diselimuti kemarahan dan —kekecewaan?

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk menjaga mulutmu, bodoh!" Kagami mengguncang kerah Aomine cukup keras. Kuroko yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tangan Kagami agar tak berbuat lebih jauh. "Lidahmu itu terlalu licin sehingga bisanya hanya menyakiti orang lain! Lihat sekarang semua perbuatanmu! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kise!" dihempaskannya kerah Aomine dengan kasar, hingga pria berkulit gelap itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Aomine tak bergeming. Hanya menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sudah Kagami-kun. Bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Kuroko menahan lengan sang cahaya saat Kagami hampir merangsek maju lagi. "Lebih baik kita mencari lagi, atau bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Lihat, langit sudah gelap."

Kagami mendesis. Ia hampir melangkah pergi andai ujung matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet kemerahan yang mengarah pada koridor timur.

"Akashi?!"

Seruan Kagami tentu mengejutkan dua pemuda lain di dekatnya. "Mana?!"

"Tadi lewat ke arah ruang Osis. Ayo!"

.

.

 _Tokyo, 2017_

Permainan yang baru berjalan dua puluh menit itu berjalan dengan seru. Bagaimana kedua team tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain, bermain layaknya tengah berada dalam suatu pertandingan nasional. Faktanya, mereka hanya bermain biasa dengan lapangan kecil yang berukuran tak lebih dari 6x5 meter.

Momoi mengoper bola pada Aomine yang diterima dengan sangat baik. Dengan cepat, Aomine berusaha menerobos pertahanan lawan agar bisa memasukkan bola. Namun tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Kise pun menghadang, lalu menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Aominecchi."

"Cih!"

Akashi yang melihatnya tertegun. Menatap punggung Kise yang bergerak kesana kemari demi menghalangi Aomine. Mengingatkannya akan dua sosok rival di _zamannya_ yang tak pernah berhenti saling bersaing. Kise yang bersungguh ingin mengalahkan Aomine, dan Aomine yang bersungguh bahwa _tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya._ Dua sosok remaja yang tak bosan melakukan _one on one,_ berusaha menjadi satu yang terbaik. Dua sosok yang tidak pernah berubah walau waktu terus mengalir bersama takdir.

Midorima yang berada di sebelah Akashi, menatap sang (mantan) kapten dengan lekat. Wajah samping Akashi yang mulai berpeluh, walau udara musim gugur begitu menusuk malam itu. Bibir yang membuka untuk sirkulasi oksigen, juga pipi pucat dan netra yang fokus pada satu titik. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok Akashi yang Midorima ingat tiga tahun lalu. Begitu persis dengan keadaan saat terakhir kali ia menatap wajah samping pemilik nama kecil Seijuurou ini.

Aomine terkekeh pelan. Matanya memicing, lalu senyum remeh terukir. "Kau tidak berubah, ya. Masih saja keras kepala ingin mengalahkanku. Sudah kubilang berulang kali—," Aomine memutar bola ke belakang tubuh Kise dengan cepat, secepat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibalik punggung Kise.

"—yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku."

Dan penjagaan Kise Ryouta sukses diterobos.

Senyum ganjil tercipta di bibir Akashi. Midorima yang melihatnya, mengerutkan kening. Namun ia tak ada waktu untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Posisi Aomine cukup membahayakan team-nya. Baru Midorima akan berlari mendekati Aomine, bola basket yang berada dalam lingkup _ace_ Teiko itu mendadak teralih dan terlempar tinggi mendekati Akashi.

Kuroko dengan kemampuan _misdirection-_ nya, berhasil merebut dan mengumpannya pada sang pemuda merah.

Dengan cekatan, Akashi berhasil menangkap sempurna bola oranye tersebut. Men _dribble_ dan berlari menuju daerah lawan tanpa gentar. Gerakannya luwes dan lincah, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Gerak-gerik Akashi diperhatikan dengan sangat lekat, berusaha tidak melewatkan sedetik pun setiap aksi yang dilakukannya. Kaki kurus itu berhenti saat Kagami datang menghadang, dengan senyum getir yang membuat Akashi sedikit heran.

"Ada apa, Kagami?"

"Aa, tidak." kekehan terdengar. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau mencetak angka, Akashi."

"Aaa~ tentu saja." kekehan terdengar, dan Akashi dengan lihainya berhasil melewati penjagaan Kagami. Kagami melebarkan kelopaknya, dan berbalik guna merebut bola dalam genggaman Akashi. Namun terlambat. Pemuda mungil tersebut terlanjur men _-shoot_ bola dari jarak cukup jauh dan Kagami tak sempat menggapainya. Raut kekecewaan tersirat dari wajah sang tiger, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena segera tergantikan oleh senyum tipis.

 _Dug!_

Bola berhasil di _-block_ oleh Murasakibara, hingga team mereka tidak jadi kebobolan. Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari Momoi yang terlalu bersemangat. Murasakibara sendiri menatap Akashi dengan mata sayu-nya, berujar dengan intonasi datar,

"Maaf Aka-chin, tapi aku tidak ingin kalah darimu. Aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku sudah berkembang jauh lebih baik dari sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Aku ingin—

—menjadi sosok yang bisa kau banggakan, _kapten._ "

 _Aah, kapan terakhir kali Akashi begitu menikmati setiap detik yang terjadi dalam permainannya bersama anggota team ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hika's note (mohon dibaca gais)**

Wuwu fict pertama ditahun 2018(?) awkwkwk. Ada yang bingung kenapa tulisannya end? Sama, Hika juga /ditendang

Jadiiii, just info nih guys. Fict ini **tidak** bakal discontinued kok. Tetap lanjut, tapi pindah lapak ke **wattpad.** Setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan, tentunya. Kenapa? Karena selain fanfic net ini sudah mulai sepi, akses-nya juga cukup sulit sekarang. Jadii, Hika memilih untuk memindahkan beberapa fanfic disini ke wattpad. Salah satunya adalah By Your Side, SMA Chatroom, Teiko Gakuen, dan beberapa ff dari fandom Naruto. Untuk Ukeshi, Hika bakal nulis 2-3 chap lagi (di ffn) dan tamat hahaha. Dan chapter 1 By Your Side juga sudah publish disana, sisanya masih on progress. Karna ga gampang mindahinnya hehe. Daann, akan ada sedikit perubahan cerita, namun tidak mempengaruhi plot aslinya. Hika ada sedikit ketidakpuasan dalam cerita yang dipublish disini, terutama chapter 2 yang alurnya terlalu cepat. Jadi mungkin di wattpad akan agak sedikit diulur(?)

Trus, bakal nulis di ffn lagi gak Hik kalo Ukeshi nya tamat? Untuk ini, saya sendiri belum tau. Liat kedepannya aja. Tapi ada **kemungkinan** engga, hehe. Tapi masih kemungkinan, ya.

 _Saya, Hinamori Hikari, mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada para reader disini yang sudah memfav, follow, review, bahkan silent reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca karya Hika. Walaupun saya baru di fandom ini, tapi rasanya cukup berat juga buat ninggalin haha :') Intinya, big thanks dan hug untuk kalian semuaaaa (_ _๑_ _・_ _ω-)_ _sampai bertemu di lain tempat gais!_

 **Wattpad = hinamorihika_**

.

.

.

Balesan review;

 **D'dchan10969** maaf yaaa cuman bisa sampe sini, tapi nanti Hika teruskan di lapak sebelah xD

 **Hoshina Aika** ah, Hika ga kemana-mana kok. Tetap dipelukan Akashi, dekapan Mikaela, rangkulan Karma, dan kungkungan Sebastian xD hm, tetep dilanjutin kok, tapi ga disini hehe. Maaf yaaa

 **Naru384** Hahaha, ukeshi (apalagi center menjurus harem) itu emang sesuatu, gemes rasanya! Tapi maaf ya, kelanjutannya engga Hika publish disini lagi :')

 **Akabooty** hahaha Hika gabisa ngucapin 'love u too' soalnya diriku sudah hak paten milik mz Akashi Seijuurou xD

 **Acorn NyaNya** dilanjut tapi ga disinii, maaf banget yaaaa :""

 **SenakaArie** iya tapi ga disini lagi nanti apdetnya :""

 **24AkasaVinka20** iya nih, email kadang suka lama ngasih notif. Sibuk dia (?) Hika ucapin makasiihh banget atas segala dukungannya, dan sudi menyukai fic ini hehe. Tapi maaf, kelanjutannya ga disini lagi yaaaa :') garela juga sih sebenernya huhu

 **Novia11** waaahh tapi maaf yaaa, engga dilanjutin lagi disiniiii huhuhu. Pindah lapak jadinyaaa :')

 **Natsukeshi** pak email sibuk, makanya suka telat wkwk. AAAH NATSU, MAAFIN HIKA YAAAA INI FF NYA PINDAH KE LAPAK SEBELAH. ga rela sih, tapi udah keputusan diriku juga ini huhuhu mau menangis sadja rasanya. Saatnya Hika mencoba keluar dari zona nyaman dan mencoba yang baru(?). Bakal kangen review Natsu yang selalu heboh dan ceria huhuhu :''''''" SEKALI LAGI MAAF YAAA, DIMAAFIN KAN KAN KAN /maksa

 **DarkAngel858** dan Hika juga baper buat ninggalin ffn ini plis, butuh pelukan mas Seijuurou tercinta /dibuang

 **mimaii** makasiih, tapi maaf yaaa kalau ff ini harus pindah lapak (?) berat juga sebenernya buat ninggalin, tapi yaa gimana ya. Udah keputusan Hika juga huhu

 **akadeidachan** wahaha ini teori terniat yang ada, Hika salut banget tapi diantara sekian banyak teori yang adaaaa, mana yang bener yaa? Soalnya kemungkinan diantara semua teori itu masih fifty fifty. Jadi semua bisa sadja terjadi, sesuai kehendak yang membuat cerita wkwk. Tapi maaf banget nih, ceritanya harus ngungsi ke lapak lain wkwk. Jadi, kita buktikan kebenaran teorinya di lain tempat, okay? Terimakasih banyak!

.

.

 _Dan sekali lagi.._

 _Minna-san, Arigatou Gozaimashita!_


End file.
